The Perfect Day
by happy5214
Summary: This is Isabella's idea of a perfect day. It does not go exactly according to plan. She still gets her wish, though. Phinbella fluff one-shot.


Hello everybody. This is a short fluff piece intended as a stopgap between _The Cute Tracker_ and the two trilogies. This is not related to either of them. Here we go.

This story is told in Isabella's point-of-view. (Yay! My first first-person story.)

* * *

><p><em>My perfect day. First, I would walk across the street to Phineas' house. Say my catch-phrase, giving a subtle hint, but not make him feel something is different.<em>

I walk over to his house, walk through his fence door, and greet him. With a heavily flirtatious voice, I greet Phineas, "Hey, Phineas! What'cha doin'?"

He replies, "Hey, Isabella! I'm actually not doing anything today."

I notice Ferb is missing, and ask about that. He answers, "He's with Mom and Candace, doing errands."

_Oh my gosh, this is perfect! Now, what would I want to do with him? Step One: Set up a romantic scenario._

"How about a picnic?"

"Sure! I'll get the magic carpet."

"No magic carpet, no magic food, no Big Ideas. Just a simple picnic."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"That's all I've ever wanted."

He gives me a puzzled look.

_Boy, that was close. Now, Step Two: Shamelessly throw myself at him. No, I have to be more subtle._

"Picnic's ready!"

"Quick, as usual!"

We eat the food quickly. I offer, "Ah, your shoulders must be tense from all your building. Let me," as I move over behind him. He confusedly says, "Okay?"

_Subtle? Yeah. Now onto Step Three: Wait for him to kiss me and tell me he loves me. That shouldn't take long. No one can resist this._

He seems to be enjoying this. 

"Isabella, I seem to be enjoying this much more than I should."

Finally, it's coming. "And why do you think that is?"

"I have no idea."

_No. No. NO! I've waited too long for this! Step Three-and-a-half: Kiss him._

"Maybe this will help!"

I proceed to flip him around, grab him, and kiss him.

_I never thought this would happen. I'm finally kissing my true love._

I pull away. He is in a complete daze. Finally, he whispers something so perfect.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I have waited so long for you to say that."

"Why?"

"Because, Captain Oblivious, I've been in love with you since the day we met."

"Wow. I didn't know people could fall in love at such a young age."

_Finally, I have a confession! This didn't go as I planned, but still, this is a perfect day!_

At this time, Linda, Ferb, and Candace arrive in the driveway. Candace bursts out of the car and runs into the backyard.

"All right, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your big invention. Don't you think that just because Ferb's been with me all day doesn't mean that you aren't perfectly capable of building something all on your own."

"Yeah, but all I made was this picnic for me and Isabella."

"Ah, a romantic picnic for you and your little girlfriend. I bet you were kissing constantly, seeing as you were all by yourself."

"No, just once."

Candace seems surprised by that. "Oooh. I'm telling."

She runs out, screaming, "Mom, Phineas and Isabella were kissing in the backyard!"

Linda replies, "Wow! Out of character. No 'big idea' today. Just something I have no problem with?"

"Well— Wait, you have no problem with that?"

"Well, face it, they're the same age as you were when you fell in love with Jeremy."

"But... But... But..."

"Come on, let's go inside. I have frozens."

Ferb walks into the backyard, smiles, and gives a thumbs-up. Then, he just leaves.

Linda yells, "Who wants pie?"

We both say, "I still love you." and walk inside.

* * *

><p>So, that's it. R&amp;R.<p>

The _As-of-yet unnamed story based on Canderemy_ will be posted after the two trilogies are done once it's finished. My brother/co-writer Pikatwig is suffering from a broken heart, so he has writer's block. Helping us with those trilogies is "TheCoolestUsernameInTheWorld". Special thanks to her. By the way, she did not help write this story.

All for now. Again, R&R.


End file.
